muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Henson and Philosophy
Jim Henson and Philosophy: Imagination and the Magic of Mayhem is a 280-page academic anthology edited by Timothy Dale and Joseph Foy. The book explores philosophical topics within the works of Jim Henson and the Muppets. Contributors to the anthology include: Lauren Ashwell, Kimberly Baltzer-Jaray, David R. Burns, Deborah R. Burns, Samantha Brennan, Amanda Cawston, Brooke Covington, Christopher M. Culp, Ryan Cox, Natalie M. Fletcher, Victoria Hubbell, Dena Hurst, Christopher Ketcham, S. Evan Kreider, Shaun Leonard, Jennifer Marra, Michael J. Muniz, Laurel Ralston, Rhona Trauvitch, and Sheryl Tuttle Ross. Craig Yoe, former creative director and manager of the Muppets, wrote a foreword for the book. Contents * Forward by Craig Yoe The Foolish Philosophy of Jim Henson That All Smart People Should Embrace * Introduction by Timothy M. Dale Part I: Living with Muppets: Social and Political Philosophy * Chapter 1: Muppets, Monsters, and Misfits by Timothy M. Dale The Social and Philosophical Significance of Difference * Chapter 2: Miss Piggy's Feminism by Samantha Brennan Redefining Human Relationships through Marital Arts * Chapter 3: Kermit and Leadership by Amanda Cawston Believing in the Dream * Chapter 4: Go and Find Your Songs by Laurel Ralston Yoga, Philosophy, and Fraggle Rock * Chapter 5: Overconsumption and Environmentalism in Labyrinth by David R. Burns and Deborah R. Burns * Chapter 6: Who Are the People in Your Neighborhood? by Joseph J. Foy The Importance of Community on Sesame Street Part II: Thinking Like a Muppet: Epistemology and Logic * Chapter 7: Finding Fallacies Funny by Sheryl Tuttle Ross How Sesame Street's Playing with Mistakes in Reasoning Makes Learning Fun * Chapter 8: I Saw Memories of You by Lauren Ashwell Can Dreamfasting Teach Us about Introspection? * Chapter 9: Breaking Down the Walls by Michael J. Muniz Experience and MirrorMask * Chapter 10: Muppets and Mimesis by S. Evan Kreider Plato and Aristotle Take on Jim Henson * Chapter 11: The Best Seat by the Fire by Victoria Hubbell Jim Henson and the Role of Storytelling in Culture Part III: Acting Like a Muppet: Ethics * Chapter 12: Jim Henson's Epicurean Compass by Brooke Covington Navigating the Labyrinth, Road Tripping to Hollywood, and Finding Our Way to Sesame Street * Chapter 13: My (Un)Fair Lady by Natalie M. Fletcher Power, Fairness, and Moral Imagination in Labyrinth * Chapter 14: You Couldn't Handle Real Life by Jennifer Marra The Vilains of Labyrinth and MirrorMask * Chapter 15: Meep Is the Word by Dena Hurst Victims, Victimization, and Buddhist Philosophy in the Characters of Jim Henson * Chapter 16: "Whatever" by Christopher Ketcham A Biograffiti of Gonzo the Alleged Magnificent Part IV: Being a Muppet: Metaphysics * Chapter 17: Kermit's Rainbow Connection by Kimberly Baltzer-Jaray The Lovers, the Dreamers, Philosphers, and Me * Chapter 18: The Passion, Will, and Freedom of Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Animal by Shaun Leonard * Chapter 19: "Life's Like a Movie" by Christopher M. Culp Performativity and Realness with the Muppets * Chapter 20: Traveling Matt's Adventures in Outer Space by Ryan Cox Fraggle Rock and Post-Structuralism * Chapter 21: Ontology and Superposition by Rhona Trauvitch Where the Muppets Meet and Do Not Meet Schrödinger's Cat * Chapter 22: The Metaphysics of Muppetationality by Lauren Ashwell Description Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Non-fiction Books